Numb
by fadedLily
Summary: Updated, due to someone's polite request. Here you go. Kalia Dennings moves to Widow's Vale, and uncovers a few life-changing secrets. What will happen?
1. The Hell Day

Numb: An Emptiness In My Soul   
1. The Hell Day   
By: Lady of the Mystics   
  
AN: Hello, all! I am the Lady of the Mystics. I used to be known as IceQueen, but this is my new p/n, so deal. I know I haven't even nearly finished my other Sweep fic, Puzzle Pieces, but this idea came to me, and I had to write it down. I hope you enjoy it.   
  
P.S.- This is another non-Morgan centered fic. In fact, she's not even a major character, really. Yet, that is.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or ideas taken from the Sweep series. I don't own the Sweep series either, sadly. Everything belongs to Cate Tiernan, the genius, except for characters which I have come from my own subconscious. Please don't steal those.   
__________   
  
July 7th, 1984   
  
Today, too embarrassed to pay for it, I stole a home pregnancy test from the drug store. When I got home, nobody was here, so I took it. Everything was as I feared. I'm pregnant. I also know who the father is. Rian*. The only boy I've ever had sex with. Of course, he won't admit to it. He doesn't want the responsibility. What am I going to do when my parents find out?   
  
-Jillian   
  
I stare at the wind, smiling sky, and the lush, green, rolling hills.   
  
It's always like this. When I dream, that is. This place, it reaches inside of me, and calms me to the core. All my problems melt away.   
  
To my left is the circle of stones, as always. There is stands, silent, vigilant, as though it were watching, and waiting for something or someone.   
  
Fabric rustles around my legs, grazing the tops of my bare feet.   
  
A chirping- _chirping?_ I think to myself. "Oh shit!" I cried as I shot out of bed. The chirping was my alarm clock, and if I don't get my ass in gear I'll be late for school.   
  
Rolling out of bed, I examine what little I'd been able to unpack in the three hours I'd been here, and decide on one of my favorite outfits.   
The short, denim skirt clings, hugging my slight curves, and showing a good three inches more than it should. The purple tank top shows just a bit of cleavage, while the see-through black top covering it exposes my tattoos and piercings. My four-inch heeled stiletto-type boots boost me up to 5'10". Yes, this will definitely make an impression at my new school.   
  
"Kalia! Wake up! Breakfast!" My mom calls up the stairs. "Be down in a minute!" I yell back.   
  
Quickly, I roll my black-red hair into its trademark bun-things, one on each side of my head, and do my make-up. Then I tromp down the stairs, avoiding any boxes. I _cannot_ break these heels.   
  
"What's for breakfast?" I ask upon entering the kitchen. My dad looks up from the stove and smiles. "Morning Kali. Today's menu is french toast a la mode," He says.   
  
Now, my dad is not one to have ice cream for breakfast. He's a health food freak. Seriously. He's actually a doctor, but he sometimes does dietary and fitness consultations.   
  
"You forgot to go shopping didn't you?" I asked as my mom walked into the kitchen. "Yes," my mom answered, giving him a mock-scathing look. He smiled sheepishly.   
  
I walked around him and started piling a plate with ice cream... and one piece of french toast. Hey, I was going to take advantage of this while it lasted! Mom raised an eyebrow, but I ignored her and sat on a box labelled KITCHEN to eat.   
__________   
  
No sooner had I finished my last sticky spoonful of ice cream, then a heavily-laden backpack landed at my feet. "C'mon, we've got to get goin'," My mom said. "But I gotta brush-"   
  
"I put it inside. You can brush them at school. Let's go!" She said, clapping her hands. She was_ way_ more excited than I was. Is that normal?   
  
My mom talked the whole ride there. The gist of it was no drinking, no sex, no drugs, and most of all NO FIGHTS! In that exact order of least to greatest. I had a tendency to get picked on a lot.... And I don't hesitate to beat the crap out of someone.   
  
"I know mom. First of all, I don't believe in drug use, and I already promised you no more fights," I told her. Notice, I didn't correct her about the sex or booze. Not that I plan on hoein' it around town, but let's be realistic, it might happen.   
  
My mother sighed deeply. "I know honey, but I worry, that's all."   
  
"I understand mom," We pulled in front of a red, brick building, "Love you mom! Bye!" I called and got out of the car, backpack in hand.   
  
As I walked up to the door I noticed most of the kids were wearing long sleeves. Why? It was warm enough not to.   
  
Widow's Vale High loomed above me and I sighed. This was the third school in two years. I pulled open the door and headed to the nearest Girls' Room.   
  
In there I brushed my teeth and touched up on the burgundy lipstick which I had chosen to wear this morning. Feeling more ready, I walked to the Principal's Office.   
  
"May I help you?" An elderly woman with oh-so-obviously dyed red hair asked. "Yes. I'm a transfer student. My name is Kalia Dennings."   
  
"Of course! Ms. Dennings! Please have a seat. The principal will be with you in a moment," the woman, Mrs. Shue, told me.   
  
I sat in one of the barely padded office seats. A minute later out came a heavily balding man who was very short. He waved me into his office, and indicated that I should sit down.   
  
"Well, Ms.- uh, Dennings. I'm Mr.Terance, the school's principal." He looked at my transcripts, then back up at me.   
  
"Ms. Dennings, I'm going to be perfectly frank. You don't have the best grades. You've never been involved in extra-curricular activities. It says here that you also have an authority problem.   
  
"The teachers here will not tolerate your behavior or lack of participation. We are much more involved than Chicago. Our school system is more challenging. You must keep your grades up and stay out of trouble. It says here that if you get seven more police referrals you will be placed in reform school. Make your decisions wisely," The Principal told me, his second chin quivering the entire time.   
  
I stood up and saluted him with my cockiest grin plastered on my face. "Yes, sir!" I said. He turned red in the face, and shoved a stack of books at me with a piece of paper on top. I left, dragging with my my bag and books.   
  
I put my things in my locker, taking with me one notebook, and a pen. I was starting to regret the soldier impersonation, but I couldn't help myself. Mentally shrugging it off I went to my first hour class. It was calculus.   
  
You may be wondering how I got into calculus, a senior math class, with such shitty grades. Well, I never did the homework, but I tested on the genius level, and always did excellent on quizzes and tests. So they let me be in advanced. The same thing goes for science.   
  
I walked inside, and handed the teacher my building pass. He pointed to a vacant seat in the back and told me to sit there.   
  
As I passed the rows of cheap, old desks I could feel eyes boring into the back of my head. I was used to it though, and continued to my seat. As I sat the teacher began speaking.   
  
"Class, we have a new student today. Please say hello to Kalia Dennings."   
  
He pronounced it 'Khal-ee-uh.' I corrected him after the class murmured a greeting. "Actually," I began, "It's pronounced 'Kuh-lay-uh.' He didn't look too happy at being corrected.   
  
"Open to chapter 27," He ordered. I stared blankly at my desk. "Here," The girl next to me said. A textbook slid into view. I looked up at the person and said thanks. She scooted closer to see the textbook.   
  
"I'm Morgan." She said once the teacher was so enthralled by the sound of his own voice.   
  
"Kalia. Call me Kali, if you please." I introduced myself.   
  
"Where'd you transfer from?" She asked.   
  
"Chicago."   
  
Suddenly Morgan was very quiet, but I could still feel her eyes on me. I turned and caught her staring at my tattoo. "Yes?" I asked her. "Where'd you get that?" She asked.   
  
"Well, it was originally a birthmark, I just elaborated it. Why? You like it?" I asked, honestly curious. She nodded, and turned her attention back to class.   
_   
Odd,_ I thought to myself. Most people liked my tattoo. They would come up and compliment me on it, and we'd usually stand and talk for a few more minutes.   
  
The small dagger stood upright with a vine rose clamoring all over it. The rose bloomed on top,and dripped blood onto the ground. It was really quite a work of art. What was Morgan's problem?   
  
The bell rang and I got out as fast as I could. I went to history, then Spanish, gym, art, lunch (can you believe they grade you on lunch?), and then to physics. Cue the Empire's theme music from Star Wars. ·   
¶   
Dr.Gonzalez walked in and I could practically see the boring-vibe oozing off of him. I noticed Morgan was in this class too, but the only available seat was next to a girl with dyed black hair.   
  
"Open up your text and read pages 374 to 378."   
  
I raised my hand. He looked at me in annoyance, and nodded. I took that as permission to speak freely. "I don't have a textbook," I lied easily. "Share with Raven," He ordered.   
  
I looked around stupidly until the girl next to me shoved her book under my nose. "There. You break it, you buy it."   
  
"Yeah. Thanks," I muttered.   
  
"Whatever." She said in reply.   
  
After 20 minutes of reading the teacher stood, and began to discuss Newton's Third Law. I volunteered my wit and humor into the debate.   
  
"If everything has an _equal,_ but _opposite_ reaction, then why doesn't it work like this? Two friends are walking down the hall. Friend A punches Friend B, but A says, 'Hey, quit punching me!'   
  
"Get it? The _opposite_ person gave an _equal_ reaction to the action," I said.   
  
I heard quite a few snickers including Morgan, and the girl, Raven.   
  
After ten minutes of Dr. Gonzalez's ranting the bell rang, signalling the end of class. I walked out, hurrying, and was surprised to hear, "Hey! Wait up!"   
  
I turned and saw Raven striding towards me. "Yeah?" I asked when she caught up to me. "You're funny. Where'd you come up with what you said to Dr. G?" She asked. "I thought of it," I responded, wary.   
  
What was with people here? The ones that start out nice turn rude, and the rude ones become nice!   
  
"Huh. Cool. So where're you from?" Raven asked.   
  
"Chicago." I answered.   
  
"Did you live in the projects?" She asked me.   
  
"Do I look like I did?"   
  
"No," She admitted, "But people aren't always what they seem."   
  
With a shock I realized she was staring at another of my tattoos.   
  
"Nice pentacle," Raven said finally.   
"A what?" I asked, completely confused.   
  
"Pentacle. An encircled star. In Wicca it's usually used as a symbol of protection, or a declaration of someone who practices it." She informed me, like everyone in the world knew that, but me.   
  
"Oh. Okay. Cool." After a moment I asked, "What's Wicca?"   
  
"A religion. It focuses on a male and female deity, and honors nature," Raven said, very matter-of-factly.   
  
"Way cool. It's about time women got some religious recognition!" I said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah," Raven said, then stopped outside a door, "See ya!" She called and walked inside.   
__________   
  
I kept on walking until I made it to my class, a second before the bell rang. English flew by fast. Before I knew it I was in my homeroom. Busy being bored, I suppose. Then I was on my way outside, bag free, despite the fact that I had homework, and someone was calling behind me.   
  
"Hey!" I heard. I slowed down and waited for Raven.   
  
"How was class?" She asked.   
  
"Boring," I replied. She snorted and told me to get used to it. It doesn't get any better.   
  
We walked to the parking lot where a bunch of kids were gathered near a big, white car. "Hey," Raven called, "Circle's still on right?" "Yeah," A little blond answered. "Cool," Raven said, seating herself on the car's hood.   
  
I stood, feeling very much the outsider. More people were staring at my tattoos.   
  
Suddenly Raven stood up. "Hey everyone!" She called. All the chatter stopped and everybody looked at her. "I submit for your approval my new friend, Kalia. She just transferred from Chicago!"   
  
I was dumbstruck as everyone turned towards me and said hi. "Just thought I'd introduce you so ya'll aren't kept in suspense," Raven said as an explanation.   
  
To my surprise Morgan stepped up and shook my hand. "Nice to see you again."   
  
"Alright, I've got to get home. See you all on Saturday!" Raven called as she took my arm, and led me away.   
  
"So what did you think?" She asked me. "Who are they?" I asked her. I admit, I was slightly dazed from all those people. They didn't look like the type Raven would hang with. "My coven." Raven answered.   
  
Finally we stopped at a beat-up, old car. "You need a lift?" Raven asked, already opening the passenger door. "Yeah," I murmured and got it.   
  
A second later we were on the way to my new house.   
  
"So what's with all the tattoos?" Raven asked.   
  
I shrugged, trying to appear as nonchalant as I could. "I like them."   
  
"Me too," Raven said, and pointed to the flames on her naval.   
  
I smiled. "So what's with Wicca and the coven and all that?"   
  
"Well..." She hesitated, "I'm not the best one to explain it to you. If you're interested I guess you could come to the circle tomorrow night."   
  
"What's a circle?" I asked, fiddling with a rosary which I'd gotten from a junk sale.   
  
"Oh, like a casual observance of the week. No biggie." Raven explained vaguely.   
  
"Okay. I'll go." What could it hurt?   
  
"Great!" She said as we pulled into the driveway, "I'll pick you up at seven. Bye!"   
  
I waved as I walked inside and watched as Raven peeled out of the driveway. Today had been a pretty good day despite all the school.   
  
*You all remember Rian from my other fic Puzzle Pieces, right? Well, he has some secrets apparently. I know I haven't really discussed much in the way of Rian, but there it is.   
__________   
  
AN: ::sings:: R-E-V-I-E-W! Find out how much faster I post! R-E-V-I-E-W! Find out how much faster I post! Awww, REVIEW! Just a little one! I want some! Just a little one! (You know, I will spare you from another Author's Note like this if you just review.....)   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The 'Circle Room'

  
  
Numb: An Emptiness In My Soul   
  
2. The 'Circle Room'   
  
By: Lady of the Mystics   
  
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply.   
  
  
AN: Originally, I wasn't going to post any more of this fic because people didn't like it. (Or so I thought.) However, the reviews that I got on it were so inspiring that I couldn't resist. Thank you very much-so Di, Mandee, and starkitty. You've been an inspiration.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
March 2, 1984-   
  
  
I had my baby today. She's so beautiful. I have named her Kalia, after her however-many-greats grandmother. She has her da's eyes, and my hair. My parents were there the whole time, supporting me all the way. The next day I woke up and there was this man in my room. He said he was an intern. Told me his name was James, and he'd see me later. I don't know why, but for some reason I'm looking forward to seeing him again.   
  
-Jillian   
  
  
I woke up at twelve, like always, and glanced around sadly. I'd been in the midst of that wonderful dream again. That dream which has haunted me as far back as I can remember.   
  
  
Only this time it was dark out. I saw the icy-fire from the stars, and heard a beautiful voice singing something. I followed it, my feet crunching on the grass below me. I ended up in a clearing, where there was a huge bonfire lit. I realized the one voice I'd heard had actually been many.   
  
  
They were all standing, joining hands. I stepped in and held out my own to be held. I could see faces, shadowed by the firelight. Then we walked around clockwise.....   
  
  
And I woke up.   
  
  
Downstairs I could heard my mom and dad speaking in hushed, urgent voices. Almost arguing. I couldn't tell what it was about, but it unnerved me. Never in my seventeen years had I heard them fight. I waited until I heard the front door bang, then got up.   
  
  
I walked downstairs cautiously, my bare feet not making a sound. I glanced both ways at the bottom of the steps, then entered the kitchen. There was my mother, seated at the counter, crying silently.   
  
  
"Mom? Mom what is it?"   
  
  
She looked up startled. Her mocha eyes were rimmed with red. "Oh honey," She began, her voice cracking, "Daddy and I just... Daddy's mad at me."   
  
  
"Why?" I asked. She seemed about to tell me something, then my mother closed off and said, "Oh, no reason really." I nodded and got a cup of coffee.   
  
  
I drank it with tons of milk, similar to how we drank it when we lived in Florida. Then I left my mom, and went upstairs.   
  
  
I took a nice, long bath in our bathroom. We only had one, so the weekend was really the only time I could linger in the bathroom.   
  
  
Afterwards, with my wet hair clinging to me, and in nothing but a towel, I walked back into my room, and dug out all of my clothes. Let me tell you, that's a lot.   
  
  
Skirts, dresses, pants, shorts, blouses, tank tops, halters. All of it I owned. I have a bit of a shopping fetish. What did one wear to a circle? I wanted to impress them, but not be overdressed. After arguing with the mirror for an hour I found the perfect outfit.   
  
  
Fire-engine red capris made my blue eyes look electric, and a black poet's shirt flowed loosely around me, making the red in my hair stand out. I woke black chinese shoes with it, and did my hair in big, doll-like spiral curls.   
  
  
To offset all this innocent appearance I did my make-up dramatically. When I finished I had Cleopatra eyes done in black, a bindi marked the center of my forehead, and my lips were a deep blood red. All the deep colors made my skin look ultra-pale. I made sure all my piercings were in too. I personally liked the effect.   
  
  
I looked at the clock when I was done. It was two-fifteen. I had quite a few hours until Raven got here, so I decided to be productive and unpack some things.   
  
  
Hours later Raven arrived in her beat up Puegeot. I pounded down the steps, and paused to watch my mother and father making up. I was glad. It was weird to have them fight. I shook my head and left the house.   
  
  
Raven was waiting in her car, looking smashing in leather pants, and a red 'n black bustier. Very gutsy, I thought to myself.   
  
  
"Hey," She said as I slid into the passenger seat.   
  
  
"Hiya," I said in a babyish voice, "Like the look? I'm going for Shirley Temple on drugs."   
  
  
Raven's lips twitched upward into the start of a smile. "You look like it," She said.   
  
  
I noticed we were going into a part of the city I hadn't been through yet. "Where are we going?" I asked.   
  
  
"Hunter's place," Raven answered. God it was hard to get information out of her.   
  
  
"Who's that?"   
  
  
"Our coven's leader, Morgan's boyfriend, and the one who's going to answer all of your questions. Plus, he's totally hot, so either way the circle turns out you won't regret coming."   
  
  
"Oh. Too bad he's taken," I said after a pause.   
  
  
Raven laughed and nodded enthusiastically, signalling her agreement.   
  
  
I wondered what was going to happen.   
  
  
"We're nearly a half-hour early so you should have enough time to ask questions," Raven informed me as we pulled into a gravel driveway.   
  
A   
second later we were being greeted by a tall, hot, blond man at the door. Now I say 'hot' in a most im·¶ personal manner. He's not my type, but he is decidedly hot.   
  
  
"Hunter," Raven began, "This is Kalia. She has some questions for you." _Ah, Raven. Always the tactful one, aren't you?_ I thought to myself. "Kalia," Raven said again, "This is Hunter. He'e the guy I told you about." I nodded, showing that I understood. "Now, ask away. I'm going to get something to drink," Raven informed us and disappeared.   
  
  
Hunter offered his hand to shake and a smile. "Hi, I'm Hunter." I took his hand in my own and gave it a good, firm shake. "Kalia Dennings. It's nice to meet you," I said and smiled shyly.   
  
  
"So, you have some questions." Hunter prompted. "Uh... yes," I said wittily (not) and paused to collect my thoughts.   
  
  
"Explain to me about what I'm going to participate in. Let's start there," I said finally.   
  
  
"Okay, well at a circle we usually start by drawing a circle of chalk, then put out the representatives of the elements, after that we walk deasil-"   
  
  
I didn't know what 'deasil' was, so I cut Hunter off and asked him. He told me it means clockwise. He resumed after that.   
  
  
"Then we usually sit down, and talk about what we've been studying, how life is. That sort of thing."   
  
  
"Oh. It sounds interesting," I said automatically. It sounded pretty tame. I was positive that this would be fun. The doorbell rang and Hunter excused himself to get it. In came the blond girl, who introduced herself as Jenna, and a guy who appeared to be her boyfriend. He said he was Simon Bakehouse. They both walked into the living room and Hunter returned his attention to me.   
  
  
"Any more questions?" He asked.   
  
  
"Yes, actually. What is Wicca precisely?"   
  
  
"Wicca is the belief in both the God and the Goddess. The God is most often associated with the sun, and masculinity. The Goddess is associated with the moon, and feminity.   
  
  
"It also honors nature, the turning of the seasons, and moon phases. It gives respect to the earth, air, water, and fire. Fire and air are considered masculine forces, and earth and water are considered feminine forces.   
  
  
"Wicca is also the belief that we can use magick, gifted by the elements, God, and Goddess to help achieve goals. That's the gist of it at least." Hunter explained, pausing every once in awhile to think.   
  
  
"Wow. That's a lot to remember. And that's just the beginning?" I said incredulously.   
  
  
Hunter nodded solemnly.   
  
  
"Well, it sounds cool. I can't wait to see how tonight goes." I said and smiled.   
  
  
Just then the bell rang and I quietly excused myself to find Raven.   
  
  
I walked into the kitchen to find Jenna and Simon, each having a cup of apple cider. No Raven present.   
  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Raven?" I asked, seemingly boldly for the 'new girl,' but really I was nervous.   
  
  
Jenna and Simon both looked at me, but it was Jenna who answered. "No, I haven't. Sorry," She said. I nodded absently and walked out to go into the living room.   
  
  
I bumped into a girl with black hair and preppy-ish clothes. "Sorry," I said immediately. "Hey, no problem. I know it gets a little crowded here. You're new, right?" She said with a good-natured smile. When I nodded she said, "Hi, I'm Sharon."   
  
  
Just then a blond boy came up behind her. "This is Ethan," Sharon said, introducing him. "Hi," Ethan said. "Hi. I'm Kalia," I told them.   
  
  
"Cool. By the way, nice tattoos," Ethan said. I briefly wondered how he knew I had tattoos, then remembered yesterday I had worn a tank top. Turning to Sharon he said, "We'd better get to the circle room." As she turned to walk away Sharon yelled, "Nice meeting you!"   
  
  
Going into the living room I found Morgan talking with a brown-haired girl and a boy.   
  
  
"Hey Morgan?" I called uncertainly. As she turned to me I saw surprise register in her eyes. "Kalia. What are you doing here?" She asked softly. Her two friends, obviously involved, trained their eyes on me.   
  
  
"I was invited," I said stiffly. God, what was with her? Why did she feel the need to be so rude to me?   
  
  
"Have you seen Raven?" I asked out loud.   
  
  
"Um, no. I haven't," She replied.   
  
  
Suddenly the other girl got up. "Hi. I'm Bree Warren," She extended her hand. "You must be Kalia Dennings. Everybody was talking about you yesterday." I shook her hand. "Yeah, I'm Kalia. Nice to meet you." She nodded and then the boy introduced himself.   
  
  
"Hi. I'm Robbie. It's nice to meet you." He said and held out his hand. To be polite I shook it, but honestly I was getting really sick of all the handshaking. "You too," I said.   
  
  
Then I heard someone clomping down the stairs. I turned and saw none other than the object of my search. "There you are!" Raven said once she spotted me, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"   
  
  
I laughed. "Yeah, sure. I was looking for you."   
  
  
"Sorry, but come on, we're about to start," Raven informed me and pulled me down the hallway and into a room I hadn't noticed before. It was circular. Must be the 'circle room,' I thought with a small laugh.   
  
  
Morgan, Bree, and Robbie walked in behind us. I noticed that lots of other people were there as well. I was really starting to get nervous.   
  
  
Raven led me to an open spot in the circle of people. I ended up between her and Hunter. He'd already drawn the chalk circle. Once everyone was in Hunter spoke.   
  
  
"As you may have noticed, we have someone new here tonight. This is Kalia Dennings," He said, indicating me as he spoke. He asked everyone to introduce themselves. The faces and names got kind of jumbled in my head, so forgive me if I don't list them all.   
  
  
Finally we got started. Hunter took out a bowl of salt and purified the circle. So far nothing traumatizing was going on. He then placed down an incense stick, a bowl of sand, a lit candle, and a cup of water.   
  
  
I wondered what it represented. Raven explained that the incense represented air. The sand was to represent earth, the candle was for fire, and the water was.. well.. for water.   
  
W   
e all joined hands. Hunter's grip was strong, and his hand was warm and dry. Raven's long nails dug into my skin and made little half-moon ma·¶ rks. We walked clockwise, and I could feel something rising.;   
  
  
It was like the tide rolling in or something as equally powerful and age-old. I felt something rising in myself, responding to the magick in the air. We walked at a steady pace, but to me it self like I was flying. I was starting to get dizzy, and I felt like someone had just gut-punched me.   
  
  
Then abruptly we stopped. My hands were dropped, and the not-quite-pain I felt in my chest became unbearable. I saw Raven's puzzled eyes, and then darkness descended.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
AN: HAHAHA! AM I NOT EVIL?? I LEFT IT ON A CLIFFIE. WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS? GOOD QUESTION. I DON'T REALLY KNOW THE ANSWER TO THAT. WELL, PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THUS FAR BY REVIEWING. OR YOU CAN E-MAIL ME AT DARKK01@AOL.COM. AND NO, IT DOES NOT HAVE TO BE IN ALL CAPS. I LOOK FORWARD TO HEARING WHAT YOU THINK.   
  
  
  
  



	3. GottaGetSome Syndrome'

Numb   
3. 'Gotta-Get-Some Syndrome'   
By: Lady of the Mystics   
  
AN: I'm sorry if I make Kalia come off as hostile to Morgan and/or vice versa. I don't mean to. I guess that's just how the story is flowing right now. And who am I to argue with the way the story wants to go? It reminds me of how Morgan and Sky's relationship started out.   
  
I also apologize if Kalia sounds a bit like Alisa. I don't know much about Alisa, but I know she has some sort of power. I'm not trying to make her sound like Alisa. I don't even like Alisa as a character. (Too preppy.) I get bored writing about other characters, that's all, so I make up my own ones. It's like.. with Morgan, for me, there's nothing I could write about that she hasn't already done. It would be redundant.   
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply.   


* * *

  
  
  
  
I was walking. Walking in the lush, green grass of my dream-place. The bottoms of my feet were slightly chilled after treading over the dew of the grass. Still, I continued wandering aimlessly.   
  
Gradually, I came to realize that there was someone walking beside me wearing a garment similar to my own. I had the urge to glance to my right, but instead I kept my eyes down. Maybe something in me knew that if I looked, I'd never be able to look away.   
  
"Who are you?" It was the first thing that popped in my head, so I asked.   
  
"That is of no importance, my child." A voice so musical said. It was like nothing I'd heard before, and just that much was enough to bring tears to my eyes.   
  
"Why are you here?" I could barely function. I was operating on auto pilot, thinking only the basics.   
  
"Why are we all here?" That voice was the very embodiment of waves rolling gently on the shore, of a breeze rustling through the trees.   
  
"To die." It was an automatic answer for me, something that I didn't know I was going to say, but did. If I'd been myself I probably would've said just the opposite.   
  
That voice was quiet for a moment, unanswering. It was as though she, for it was most definitely female, were thinking of a way to respond. "It is attitudes like these that either start wars or end them."   
  
"Am I starting a war or ending it?" I was honestly curious. It wasn't every day that someone who actually could speak entered my dream-place.   
  
"I do not have the answers to all. You must find them out on your own. That is the joy of life."   
  
I was getting impatient. "Then what do you have the answers to?" I snapped. Immediately after the words had come out of my mouth I wished to take them back. I didn't want to know. I _really_ didn't want to know...   
  
"I can tell you that now you are at a crossroads. One path is worn well, treaded to the point of smoothness and utter flatness. The other path is wild, untamed, and overgrown with plants and weeds. In some spots you could even lose your way. The choice is yours, easy or hard.   
  
"However," She paused, and I could heard the smile in her voice, "I believe you will choose the hard way. Your type always has."   
  
"Which path is the right path?" I asked immediately.   
  
"That is for you to decide. Go, my child, and may the sun and moon always shine upon you." Those were her final words. I knew she would speak no more.   
  
I looked up abruptly. I wanted to know the face of the one that intruded on my space.   
  
What I saw nearly blinded me. I looked at the woman who had been speaking to me, and my breath stopped in my throat. I found tears rolling out of my eyes easily.   
  
To this day I have never forgotten Her face. Or Her words. Some day, maybe I will even work up the courage to put into words what I saw. But for now, She remains indescribable.   
  
An instant after I looked up the world, my world, dissolved around me, and left in its place a reality so ugly and cruel that I felt darkness swell up inside me, as it always has.   
  
I looked around to find myself still at Hunter's, still in my little outfit. It all seemed pointless. I was swathed in blankets, with a cool cloth lying upon my brow. There was no one in the room right now, so I took a moment to get my bearings. I remembered coming here, I remember the circle, and then darkness.   
  
I must've passed out, I realized with a start. Oh no. Not again. _My mother's going to kill me! _I wondered how long I'd been out. How much time it would take me to get home or to the nearest place where no one was around. This was so embarrassing. I really should've eaten breakfast.   
  
In that instant I wanted to leave, just to run out the front door. Take off and never look back. God, I wanted it so bad I could taste it! But instead I sat, feeling like I was paralyzed. I really didn't want to deal with anyone.   
  
A plan. I needed a plan. All I had to get was get up, so quiet, and make it for the door. So I did.   
  
I removed the blankets, and the cloth. Folded them both, to be polite. Then I started for the door. Thank god I was wearing flats. I moved, quiet as a mouse. I was almost to the door when....   
  
"It's nice to see you're up," Came from behind my back.   
  
I turned to face Hunter. Morgan was with him, and so was Raven. I hadn't even heard them.   
  
"Yea, I'm sure," I said in a very nasty tone of voice. It was a sneering tone, bordering on anger. I guess meanness is my defense mechanism. Hey, we all have one. Don't give me any bull about mine.   
  
Hunter and Morgan were taken aback. Well, Morgan, it seemed, was always taken aback by me whether I do something or not. Raven must've recognized my mood for what it was, and disregarded it.   
  
"What happened in there?" She asked, worry written all over her face.   
  
I hesitated. Here was my chance to tell the truth. To admit. "I-" I began. My voice stuck in my throat. I wasn't going to admit my biggest weakness in front of Morgan. No fucking way. Did I look stupid? "I'll tell you later," I said instead.   
  
Raven nodded her agreement. "Okay, but you better. C'mon, I've got to get you home." She walked by me and out the door. It appeared she couldn't wait to get out of here. I hesitated. "Thanks for taking care of me," I said shyly as I walked out. Hunter smiled, and said, "No problem."   
  
Whew, I shut the door behind me with a relieved click. Wow, did Hunter look good when he smiled! I wished again, futilely, that he was available. _Not your type, eh?_ My conscience mocked me.   
  
I shook off my condition, what I always referred to as 'gotta-get-some syndrome,' and joined Raven in her car. We managed to drive about three blocks before Raven's curiosity overwhelmed her. "So what happened?"   
  
"I guess it was one of my anemic* attacks." I replied.   
  
"Anemic? You have anemia?" Raven asked with shock evident in her voice.   
  
"Yeah.... It's sort of embarrassing though, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell anyone."   
  
She must have sensed that I'd just entrusted her with one of the biggest secrets I have. So she nodded and said, "My lips are sealed."   
  
"Thanks," I replied, my relief obvious in my voice.   
  
We drove the rest of the way home in silence, not awkward silence though, comfortable silence. The kind of silence that makes you sleepy.   
  
When we pulled up to the beautiful, Victorian house my mother had managed to find, I was just about to get out when Raven put a hand on my arm.   
  
I looked back at her. Just then I saw underneath all the heavy make-up, all the leather and lace, and saw Raven. Just Raven. She looked so vulnerable that I stopped. "Yes, Raven?"   
  
"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know... that you would react like that. I should've thought to warn you."   
  
"It's okay Raven. I didn't ask, so how were you to know?"   
  
She looked sad for a moment. "I don't know. I don't suppose you'll want to come again though...."   
  
I looked deep within myself, and knew instantly. A small part of me objected, but that part was barely noticeable. "Of course I do," I found myself answering unerringly.   
  
"Really?" She looked up and smiled at me. I swear, she looked like such a little lost kid then.   
  
"Totally."   
  
She let go of my arm, and I got out. "I'll see you Monday." I told her.   
  
Raven nodded and waved her good-bye. I shut the car door and went inside, leaning heavily against the door. I was so dizzy, so tired.   
  
I walked upstairs, practically crawling on hands and knees, and found myself in the bathroom. I took two tablets of Dramamine, and went to lay down. I was done for the day. I knew from experience that I wouldn't be getting up any time soon. So I fell asleep on my bed, which was still covered in clothes, and slept until the next morning.   


* * *

  
  
  
  
*Anemia~ When the blood lacks certain minerals, most often iron. Especially common with women. Can be dietary related or genetic. Symptoms include dizziness, nausea, pain in the ears, and in severe cases, blackouts.   
  
AN: There we go! I resolved the cliffie problem. I hope you liked my little explanation. The next part will be up soon.   
  
  
  



	4. Skip Day

Numb  
Chapter 4  
By: Kiana Darkk  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was uninspired on this particular project. Anyway, here's the next part, I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Disclaimer: Usual ones apply. (Refer back to earlier chapters in the event of confusion.)   


* * *

_  
James asked me to marry him! Oh Goddess, I'm so happy! His only condition was that I convert...to Catholicism. Sort of gross, in a way, but then, the Goddess does not discriminate. Worship is worship no matter what form it comes in, or whose name you utter. For my final decision though, I went to Kalia. She nodded her head in an enthusiastic way. She really likes James. He's been so much of an influence since day one. Anyway, she looked up at me with those big baby eyes of hers and nodded sagely, I'd almost think, and how could I reject such wise counsel? So, it's on then. The date is set for the 21st of December. -Jillian_  
  
On Monday morning, I had just about given up. I could not find a thing to wear. It all made me look overdressed. Finally I closed my eyes, put my head in my hands, and gave a little scream. Feeling a bit calmer, I opened my eyes, and saw the solution before me.   
  
Back in Florida, things were a lot different than they were anywhere else. At least the places I've been to. It was very laid back in Florida, sort of a do your own thing type thing. Okay, that made no sense, but then again, what does? Quickly I pulled on a pair of khakis which I had cut off mid-calf, and a blue-and-yellow striped shirt. I know what you're thinking-- dorky! But it looked good, really, it did.   
  
I ran a quick comb through my hair, and tied it back in a regular ponytail. It looked pretty good considering. Smiling wickedly, I did the thing I knew would strike my parents' temper. I grabbed an earring, and poked it through the cartilage in my nose which had been beginning to close up. I had gotten it pierced back in Chicago before we left, as a sort of celebration-thing, and they freaked! Made me take it out right away, couldn't wait for it to close up. Ha. I brushed on some careless lipgloss, and I was ready, well almost.   
  
On my way downstairs I grabbed a pair of socks and my skateboard. I know, skateboard; me? you don't usually think of the two words in the same sentence. I learned back in New York, because it's basically the only acceptable mode of transportation there. Surprisingly, I'm really good at it. A natural, or so I'm told. I do some trick skating too.   
  
Down in the kitchen I snuck by my parents having breakfast and acting high-schoolish, and grabbed a piece of toast, then ran out of the door while grabbing my shoes yelling, "Love you, bye!!"   
  
A block away, after mowing down my toast while I walked, I sat down to pull on my socks and shoes, not having taken the time to do so before. I stared at my Vans and wished with all my might that life was normal. I did not want to go to school; I wanted to go the skatepark in Chicago and while away those precious eight hours there. I wanted everyone to get off my case, but most of all, I had The Urge.   
  
No, not to Herbal. I had that reckless feeling inside of me today. I needed to be out on my own, alone, away from the suckiness of the world. I needed this because I wanted...I wanted to be around people, I wanted to be a part of them, I wanted to laugh at them, sneer, and point. That was not a good thing to want. I knew then, if I did, they'd lash out, and I'd lash right back. Who knew why? Just because...  
  
So I shook my head, and headed off in the opposite direction of Widow's Vale High. Stopping at the first payphone I came to, I popped in a quarter and dime, and dialed up the attendance office's number, which I had memorized in anticipation of this.   
  
"Widow's Vale High School. How may I help you?" The voice was nasally, pinched, and definitely female. Only women can sound that stuck-up over the phone.   
  
"Hi," I said, imitating my mother's voice, "I'm Jillian Dennings, Kalia Dennings' mother. I'm calling to say that she won't be in today due to illness."   
  
"Oh, well I'm very sorry to hear that. Thank you for calling. Good-bye."   
  
"Bye," I hung up, and an evil smile crossed my features. Now, to find some place reasonable to board. Hopping on, I zoomed past houses and streets, stop signs, and sidewalk cracks.   
  
It all became a blur until I found the park. It was beautiful, wonderful, perfect. Bike trails ran across the whole thing, with railings and benches all of over the place. Better yet, no one was here except for a couple of old, retired people. Eureka! I had discovered solitude!  
  
So I went boarding all morning, then stopped around eleven to get something to eat, and take a nap. I hadn't gotten much sleep on Sunday. I was up thinking the whole night about the circle on Saturday. Anyway, during my nap the weirdest thing happened. I woke up and there was this guy standing there, watching me. I couldn't tell who he was because he was hidden in shadows, but I had the weirdest feeling the it was someone I knew.   
  
"Hello?" I called, slightly afraid. This wasn't my usual dream...  
  
"Daughter of my soul..." The words were whispered, but I heard them, clear as day.   
  
"Who are you?" Okay this was definitely freaking me. "What do you want?"   
  
"Savior of Shadows...So it has been foretold..."   
  
"What? What are you talking about?" I cried. I was betting my savings account that this guy had a few screws loose, if you know what I mean.   
  
"Savior of Shadows..." The words echoed across the park, and suddenly I shot bolt upright.   
  
My breathing was harsh and labored in the quiet of the park. It was a dream, just a dream. This time I was really awake. Really here. Before that dream, the park had been a place of quiet solace and skatings, now the silence seemed ominous and vibrating with some sort of anticipation. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my board. Throwing it down, I skated out of there as fast as I possibly could. I pushed until I was all the way home, and not caring that I would get into trouble, ran through the door, and up to my room as fast as I could.   
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Kali?" I heard my parents say as I whizzed past.   
  
I locked and bolted the door behind me, as though that would keep the dream-man out, and piled everything I could in front of it. Then childishly, I crawled into the walk in closet to hide from the boogey-man. I hadn't done that for years.   
  
Suddenly I gasped, clutching my chest tighter, and fell over in a heap. Breathing was getting harder, my lungs didn't seem to want to work, and with a last desperate gasp, I passed out. No one came pounding up the stairs.   


* * *

  
  
AN: Yes, short I know, but I plan to write more later. Until then, I hope you review. Feel free to suggest, comment, or flame me. Just do it politely, please.   



	5. Life Liquid Spilt Thrive

Numb  
Parte ?  
By: IQ  
  
After the 'mysterious dude episode,' as I had begun referring to it, I was freaked out. Well duh! Who wouldn't be? Huh? Any volunteers? ...Didn't think so.   
  
Still I got up and went to school the next day and the day after that, so on and so forth, like a good little girl. I never told anyone about the m.d.e., but there was a definite change in my behavior. I was jumpier, for one. I started hanging out with Raven more, mainly because she was the only one paying any attention to me. (God, that sounds whiny and childish.)  
  
I ate lunch with her clique, who turned out to be a lot of the people from the coven, and got to know a little bit more about them. Morgan had stopped being so cold to me, but still wasn't exactly my best friend. Like she ever would be, that's a laugh.   
  
Soon it was time for the weekly circle. I went because I said I would, but that wasn't really it. I'd broken promises before that. Something in me wouldn't let me _not_ go. So I went. I dressed simply in black jeans and an old t-shirt from my favorite Jrock group. It was solid and covered up my tattoos. I had decided a few days ago that I was going to get them removed. It didn't seem right to keep them, now knowing what they meant. Most of them, at least.   
  
Anyway, Raven drove me again and everything went fine. I didn't even pass out! Afterwards, Hunter asked me why I hadn't. I ended up telling him about my anemia, but made him swear not to tell anyone. He agreed, thank god.   
  
Everything seemed to be going fine until one night. I went to be around ten o' clock and was sleeping fine. Then I went into REM sleep and things took a turn for the worse. I was in my dreamland. It was dark out. The grass was moist under my touch, and there was not a sound to be heard for miles, except the wind.   
  
My dress flapped around my legs and hair flung in my eyes. Annoyed, I pushed it back. I always hated leaving it down. Staying still, I was forced to listen to the wind. It whispered in my ear secrets untold, speaking tales of fear and woe.   
  
"Kalia..." I heard. Whipping around, I looked for the speaker but no one was there.   
  
"Witch." The word was spat out venomously.   
  
"I'm not..." I muttered weakly but the words were lost in the wind.   
  
"Witch!..."   
  
"No," I said loudly. Then around me I could hear voices, more of them, yelling, taunting, condemning. "Burn the witch! Burn the witch!" The chant became an ever-constant background noise. "Hag! Not so tough now, are ya?!"   
  
"Them witches...They eat children, ya know."   
  
"Heh heh heh..." A picture of a boy tossing a rotten egg flashed in my head.   
  
"No!!!" I screamed, shaking my head back and forth wildly. "No!" I took off running deeper into the woods, running from the voices and images in my head. The ground was slippery and I had a hard time running in that stupid dress. I could see firelight ahead of me, so changing direction, I ran towards it.   
  
There was some sort of slippery puddle just before the clearing, and I slid and fell forwards, my upper body landing inside the clearing. Cautiously, I raised up on my elbows in case I was injured. I wasn't, so I sat up and began to wipe off my wet hands. In the firelight I could see red stainds come away on my blue dress and raised my hands to see them clearly. There were covered in _blood_!  
  
It was all over my feet too and on my legs and the bottom of my dress. "Eww..." I said out loud. The grass was covered in it, but instead of dying, it ws thriving. The trees were dead though. What was up with that?   
  
I looked up then after tryint to get the blood off to no avail. The fire was burning brightly and a lone figure crouched by it, hidden in the shadows. I recognized the outline immediately. It was the m.d.! I quickly jumped up and barked out, "Who are you? How did you get here?"   
  
"The messenger is not important." The voice was rich and warm with a slight accent to it that I couldn't place. I ground my teeth in irritation. "What did you do to my place?"   
  
"Showed you."  
  
"What, exactly?" Me equals irritated big-time.   
  
"What it may be like. Your life, I mean. And what it has been."   
  
"Those images, they were from the past?" I asked, curious despite the invasion.   
  
"Oh yes, from the Burning Times. That was an ancestor of yours," he said.   
  
"Poor girl." For in my heart of hearts I know it had been a girl, even younger than me.   
  
"Yes, many died then, most of them not even witches. Just eccentrics, mostly."   
  
"Why are you here?" I asked abruptly.   
  
"I am to teach you," he answered coolly.   
  
"Cut the crap. Teach me what?" I snapped. This guy was really pissing me off.   
  
"Everything I know." The man stood up and inexorably I was drawn to him. I took a step closer and looked straight into deep brown eyes------  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
The alarm went off and I flailed in bed, tangled in the covers.   
  
THUD  
  
I opened my eyes to stare at the ceiling. My leg was still on the mattress, but the rest of me lay on the hardwood floor on my back. Oi. Time to get up for school.   
  


* * *

  
AN: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Plot advancement! Mwahahaha! Please, review. Just for me? ::puppy dog eyes:: I know I haven't updated for a long time, but....PLEASE?!?!  



	6. Degenerate

Numb

Chapter 5 (?)

By: Lily

Sorry I haven't worked on this in a long time. I've been busy with other projects of my own. If you'd like to read my other work, including what I don't have on FanFiction.net, please feel free to visit . Don't forget to sign the Guestbook! ^.^ 

-------

"Kalia," someone called to me, "Kalia.."

"Hey, Kali!" Something hit me in the back of the head, and I started. Looking to my left, I glared at Raven, who was smirking imperiously. Then I noticed the teacher was glaring at _me_. Dammit, I'd fallen asleep in class again. 

Lately I'd become somewhat of an insomniac. 

The dreams still came, with ever-increasing frequency and intensity. In them, the man talked to me, showed me things, things I'd never dreamt of. It was beautiful and it was horrible, and the worst part was that somewhere deep inside me it all struck a cord, sweetly pulling a sad melody from my inner depths. 

"Sorry," I murmured, before glancing back down at the textbook. Thankfully these last few minutes were uninterrupted sleep. The bell rang, and I got out of there as fast as I could. Just as I was rounding the corner, a hand clamped on my arm. Whirling, I cried out, "Get the fuck off me!" 

Raven's eyes went wide and her hand released me in instinct of self-preservation. Immediately I was sheepish and apologetic. "Jeez, Raven, I um…I didn't mean to, you know, snap at you like that." She shrugged, her cool and untouchable mask slipping back into place. "It's okay. But what the fuck is wrong with you?" We both began walking side by side down the hallway. "You've been really weird lately; falling asleep in class, freaking out on people all the time, and not to mention, you look like shit that's been trampled over a few dozen times." 

"Thanks," I muttered dryly, self-consciously tugging my hair closer to my face. It was scraggly and unbrushed, but wasn't as bad as subjecting people to my ugly makeup-less face. 

"Seriously though, you look like you haven't slept in a week," she declared, gazing at me with squinted eyes. Steadily I avoided her gaze, not wanting her to see the truth that must be shining in my eyes. I really hadn't slept much in the past week; it was all I could do to stay asleep for those short moments in time, and not wake up crying. 

"Listen," Raven declared, "Let's skip out on next hour and go crash Morgan's lunch period. It'll be fun; you two can torture each other." Yeah, my attitude problem with Morgan still hadn't ceased, but at least we could be civil to one another. I liked her friend Bree though; she was nice enough. 

I nodded, not eager to be spending another boring day in philosophy, and we headed off to the cafeteria, where I snagged an apple and an orange juice, and Raven and I promptly headed over to Morgan and her clique. The witchy clique, I often heard kids referring to it as. 

"Hey, Kali," Bree greeted me as I sat down, and several others did the same. 

"Hey," I replied, giving a slight smile. Raven was greeted with less polite reserve, and immediately the babbling began. It almost sounded like that voice from the Peanuts cartoon, except higher pitched. 

"Kalia," Morgan called to me, her voice reaching me over the din of the noise. I looked over at the girl I'd come to think of as my rival, and raised a questioning eyebrow. The brown haired girl looked concerned, frowning slightly and squinting at me. "Are you okay?" she asked finally, "Your vibes feel off." 

Shit, now Morgan was taking an interest in my personal life? 

"I'm fine…I just…I haven't been sleeping well lately," I said, giving her a half-truth. She frowned again at me. "Maybe so, but there's more to it than that," she finally replied, "If you ever want to talk, I'll listen." Then she went back to eating her lunch. 

I almost wanted to gag from the pity in her voice and her eyes and just…her. Who gave her the right to interfere in my business? No one, that's right. Everyone else may have thought that Morgan was some kind of goddess in disguise, but I didn't. Honestly, she didn't awe me at all, even when she pulled that weird stunt back at our last circle where she made all the candles blow out at once. Everyone knew she did it, and just stared at her…like she'd just come up with the formula for time travel or something. 

I could do better, I thought vainly, and somewhere deep inside myself I knew it. That part of me preened at the thought. That petty vain little bitch that I kept locked away…most of the time. Except with Morgan; she seemed to bring out the worst in me, always. 

The bell rang, and I decided it was time for me to go. Right out the back door of the school, that is. I was going to go home, and try and get some sleep. 

-------

"Fantastic, Kalia! You're doing so wonderful!" 

The ball of witchfire grew the less I concentrated on it, and thought more about what I wanted to use it for. My control was getting better, I idly noted. 

"Now make it change shape," my teacher suddenly told me. 

I obeyed, and cast a 'net' over the particles, forcing them to reconvene in the formation I wished it to be. I'd chosen a cat. "Cute, creative, but not practical," he admonished. I altered my thought patterns and it suddenly changed into a sword. With a raised eyebrow, I inquired if that was what he expected. "Can you grip it?" he asked. I sent out the command for the particles to pack themselves tighter, and then settled both my hands on the hilt of the sword. 

"Amazing!" the man cried, "You're catching on so quickly!" Then he looked off into the distance, and his eyes landing on something. They lit up, sparkling brightly like a kid in a candy store. "Now, go practice on that," he said, nodding his head. I turned, and saw an old doe, grazing peacefully. 

My body automatically obeyed the command of it's own will. This was war; there was no time for squeamishness. I was only aiding the cycle by slaying this deer, helping it to complete it's destiny of life, death, and rebirth. I stopped right in front of the deer, and was close enough to see patches of skin, the hair long worn away. The deer raised it's head, and those helpless, hapless eyes stared back at me. Slowly my arms raised, and I brought the sword down quickly on its neck. 

I woke from the dream gasping and shaking, trying to dispel the sensory images. I could still feel the slight resistance as my blade pushed through skin and muscle, slicing through the bone. I could see the blood, as red as velvet and pouring out like water from a tipped over vase. I could hear the animal's bleating cry of surprise and pain, angry at itself, I'm sure, for ever trusting me. 

Disgust ripped through me, and I let out a choked cry. Leaning over the edge of the bed, I spewed the meager contents of my stomach into the plastic wastebasket. Ugh, upchuck is so gross. 

"Kalia!" I heard my mother call as the door opened, "Kalia, are you home! The school called me at work!" 

"Up here!" I cried, wiping my mouth with some Kleenex. 

My mother opened the door a crack and peeked in. "I don't feel so good," I said, and knew I looked it. She sighed. "I'll call the school and excuse you." I said thanks, and rolled over, tears pricking at the back of my eyes. I would not cry. It was just a dream. 

Just a dream. I would never have such power in reality. Ever. 

-------

So this is the end of this meager chapter. You can expect the next part to be in Morgan's POV. 


End file.
